Who's Body Will We Find Next?
by harrypotter.stieglitz991
Summary: Gilbert Beidleschmit has it good. He's got great friends, he's in the BTT, and he's insanely gorgeous. But then Matthew Williams steps onto the scene, a small Canadian boy who Gilbert finds strikingly beautiful. As more and more mysterious deaths occur, Matty and Gil must hold on to the one thing they have left - each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request from **_**Raccooneyes COSPLAY**_**. It's not exactly what she asked for, but I hope she likes it!**

**Warnings: Boy x Boy, Character Death.**

**DISCLAIMER: Can I have Hetalia for my birthday? NO? WHY NOT!?**

The first time Gilbert Beidleschmit saw Matthew Williams he was defending his brother.

Alfred "HERO" Jones did not have to be protected. Until now. He was lying on the floor in the corner of the boy's locker room. Mather was too, though evidently, it wasn't his own.

"You," _punch_ "Leave," _slap_ "My," _kick _"Brother," _elbow_ "ALONE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs at Alfred's attacker. They took off just as Gilbert managed to elbow his way to the front of the crowd. Matthew was kneeling by this brother, who was deathly pale.

"Matty," Alfred spoke, "I'm proud of you." He managed a weak smile.

"Alfred." Tears slipped down Matthew's cheeks. "Why would they do this to you? Even if you're gay, you shouldn't die!" He buried his face in his brother's jacket.

"Matty," Alfred rasped. "Listen to me. We both know that theses bullet wounds are serious. I've lost too much blood. But I want you to know, even though at first I hated you when Dad married Francine, and you walked into our lives, I couldn't ask for a better brother." Alfred's eyes were closed now. "I love you Mattie."

Matthew collapsed. Everyone had left by now. The fight was over, there was nothing to see. But while he was walking away, Gilbert couldn't stop thinking about Matthew. Was he new? Was he just quiet?

Gilbert was going to find out.

LINEBREAK

The second time Gilbert Beidleschmit saw Matthew Williams he had just lost his brother.

Alfred "HERO" Jones was now just a pile of ashes in an urn. The body had been badly damaged. Cremation was the only way to keep him. A photo of him and Matthew was propped up on the altar.

Gilbert approached the solemn boy. Instead of crying like the rest of the mourners, he simply stood in the corner, looking depressed. "Hey." Matthew jumped. "What you did was really brave."

"He still died."

"But he died knowing that he wasn't leaving his brother completely defenseless. He knew you'd be alright." Gilbert ran a hand through his white locks. "I wish Ludwig could've known that."

"Ludwig?" Matthew questioned.

"My twin brother," Gilbert explained. "He was driving me to Antonio's house since I failed driver's ed., and we got in a car crash. He had swerved to avoid some children in the street, and hit a streetpost. He was killed instantly." He took a deep breath and pressed on. "I can't imagine what was going through his head. One thing was probably 'I've got to protect Gil' or something like that. He was always the one who protected me from my uncle when I got bad grades or broke curfew or brought home guys instead of girls." Gilbert sighed. "I wish he could've known that I'd turn out alright."

"I think he knew," Matthew spoke quietly.

"You think so, huh?"

"Yeah. Otherwise he wouldn't have died. I bet he wouldn't have left you to face your uncle alone if you couldn't do it."

Gilbert smiled. "Thank you, Matty."

LINEBREAK

The third time Gilbert Beidleschmit saw Matthew Williams a body fell out of his locker.

'What's the combination again? Oh yeah.' Gilbert twisted the dial on his locker and a young man with blonde hair wearing a nurse's uniform landed on the floor. Things like 'Gay,' 'Homo freak' and 'Fag' were written on his arms and legs in purple marker.

Gilbert screamed. There was a knife in the man's back.

Teachers came running. "What's the problem, Gil- AAAHHH!" One look at the body and he fainted.

Matthew seemed to know exactly what was going on. "Iggy!" he screamed, racing to the man's side. "Arthur, no! Not you too!"

Gilbert pulled Matthew in for a hug. "Everyone I love, gone." He whimpered. Gilbert led Matthew away from the commotion to calm down.

(0-0-0)

"You said 'everyone'," Gilbert asked when Matthew had stopped crying and they were seated on a park bench. "What about your parents?"

"Gone," Matthew whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad's dead. He killed himself when he found out Mom was cheating on him. Then she skipped town."

"Oh." The two sat in companionable silence.

LINEBREAK

The fourth time Gilbert Beidleschmit saw Matthew Williams he was being pelted with dodgeballs on the gym floor, pleading for his life. "You're whole family's gay," his attacker sneered. "Why should you be any different?"

"Please stop!"

"Why should I?" was the response.

"Because WE say so!" Both Matthew and his unnamed adversary whipped around and saw the Bad Touch Trio standing there with arms crossed. "And I don't know about you," Gilbert continued, "But I like MY face the way it is! So unless you'd like a new nose, you'll leave Matthew alone!"

Matthew's assailant smiled broadly. "But of course! However, it will require something from you." He pointed at Gilbert. "Your life for his."

Gilbert was stunned into silence. The traducer laughed. "Well? Do we have a deal?"

"I-"

"Actually," Spain cut in, "The _policía _are on their way now. You'll have no one's life today."

France whistled. "Lovino! Veneziano!" Two little Italian freshmen came running to his side. "Hold this man for us!"

(0-0-0)

After the assaulter had been jailed, Matthew rushed over to Gilbert and hugged him tight. "You were really going to do that for me?"

Gilbert stroked the blonde teen's head. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Gilbert stated. "I know he wasn't going to kill me. From the look in his eyes," Gilbert shuddered, "I would have been his sex toy."

Suddenly, Matthew began to cry. "What is it Matty? What's wrong?"

"You would have been used as a fuck toy by a psychopath to save me!" he wailed. "I never could have lived with myself if you'd done that."

"But I didn't."

"But you_ wanted_ to." Matty looked Gilbert straight in the eye. "Promise me you won't give yourself up for my sake?"

"But-"

"_Promise_."

Gilbert sighed. "I promise." Then, inspiration struck. "Matthew Williams, would you like to go to dinner with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is gonna be the final chapter of WBWWFN because I just have no more ideas. Enjoy! And if any of you guess the twist ending BEFORE you read it, you get one free story. From me.**

The fifth time Gilbert Beidleschmit saw Matthew Williams, he was in a café, holding roses.

Because his date was hot, and he was nervous as heck.

Gilbert smiled and helped Matty sit down. They ordered, and it was deathly silent. Gilbert cleared his throat. "So, uh, I hear you're into polar bears?"

Matthew brightened at once. "Oh, yes!" He exclaimed. "They are my favorite to take care of at the zoo. The cubs are so adorable." He sat back. "What about you? What are you interested in?"

Gilbert hesitated. "It's not that interesting," he warned, but Matthew was persistent. "Well, I really like learning about the World Wars, and about countries that don't exist anymore, like the Holy Roman Empire, and Prussia. I find it, I dunno, cool, that a mighty empire could vanish overnight."

Matthew smiled. "That's not boring, that's interesting, like you said." Just then, the waiter brought them their coffee. "We'll take the bill now, please.'

The waiter opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as a gunshot rang out. The waiter fell backwards as he received a bullet to his heart.

Blood poured out onto the diner floor.

LINEBREAK

The sixth time Gilbert Beidleschmit saw Matthew Williams, he was visiting the grave of his brother.

Gilbert had gone to see Ludwig, to talk and all, when he spotted Matthew and Yao crouching by Alfred's grave.

Jealousy rose in Gil's throat. Why was his Canadian, polar-bear-loving boyfriend hanging out with Yao? He walked over to them.

"Hey guys." They whipped around, but relaxed when they saw it was Gil. "I didn't expect to see you guys here."

"We are just visiting Alfred's and Kiku's grave, aru," Yao explained. "They were best friends until freshman year, when Kiku committed suicide." Yao looked away sadly.

"Are you here to visit your brother?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah," Gilbert sighed. "It's sad, isn't it? Suicide, murder, car crash, so many ways that Death can take a brother."

LINEBREAK

Gilbert left the graveyard with a sick feeling in his throat. Was he really capable of this? If he really loved Matthew, could he stand by and watch everyone die around him?

The answer was yes, yes he could. Because Matthew Williams did not love him back.

LINEBREAK

The seventh time Gilbert Beidleschmit saw Matthew Williams, he was on a park bench. With Yao.

Kissing.

Gilbert was infuriated. The anger he felt at being cheated on gave him the strength to complete his task. With a mighty throw, two ninja stars caught Matthew Williams and Yao Wang in the head.

Task complete.

LINEBREAK

The eighth time Gilbert Beidleschmit saw Matthew Williams, he was lying in a coffin.

Dead.

As he was paying his last respects, a man in a trench coat and sunglasses came up to him and handed him a single sheet of paper. On it was a photo of a girl, and a name.

Elizabeta Hedevary.


End file.
